OHSTC King of the Hyoutei Host Club
by awintea
Summary: atoharu / If the phrase 'opposites attract' is true, then Atobe Keigo and Fujioka Haruhi are made for each other. Problem is, the phrase only seems to be working on one side of the equation / ouran and tenipuri crossover.
1. the beginning

**OHSTC - King of the Hyoutei Host Club**

Wow, yet another Ouran/Prince of Tennis crossover! There shall be two pairings I focus on, and other side ones. The two main ones shall be Ouran/PoT pairings, and the side ones, well, anything goes, really XD I'm just posting this up because I wanted it to look like I was getting _something_ done, even though I wrote this a while back.

This is just the prologue, so forgive the slow start and the lack of action XD The romance and chaos will ensue soon enough.

I'm not too sure about the mechanics of crossovers - as mine have been mostly from the PoT point of view so far, I posted them all in the PoT section. However, this one will be from both Ouran and PoT points of view, I'm not sure where this should go. I'd be incredibly thankful if someone would care to tell me XD

I own neither Ouran nor Prince of Tennis. It's too bad~.

Thanks to Rain-chan for beta-ing this!

**-the beginning-**

In one classroom of the prestigious Ouran Academy, things were normal. As normal as things could get in a classroom with three Hosts in it - though really, there were two Hosts and one Hostess.

As per usual, the two Hosts had their arms all over the single uncaring Hostess, who was actually paying attention - or at least, trying to pay attention to the teacher teaching maths. The twins had gotten no less clingy after becoming second-years - they might even have become more so.

'Hey, Haruhi, let's sign up, shall we?' The one on the left spoke up, grinning.

'It'll be fun~!' And then the one on the right. 'And what better way to get out of milord's clutches?'

And then the two chimed, 'Well, we've signed you up already.'

The Hitachiin brothers then slunk away in classic feline fashion back to their respective desks, leaving one Fujioka Haruhi deeply, terribly, and utterly confused.

**-tick-**

In one classroom of the private Hyoutei Academy, things were normal. As normal as things could get in a classroom with two of the boy's tennis team regulars in it, at least.

As per usual, the two regulars were conspiring - though they would say talking - about what training could be done, since the Nationals had been finished in August, neither of them paying attention to the girls around them who are staring and giggling quietly.

'What do you mean, you've signed us up?' Atobe Keigo asked, absolutely befuddled. Even after knowing Oshitari for so long - the two of them were in the second year of senior high now - Oshitari never ceased to bemuse him.

Oshitari nodded, a scheming smile that meant no good on his face. 'Hasn't it been said that the best way to learn is to teach?'

'What?' Atobe was sure that Oshitari was just being mystifying on purpose, and it wasn't appreciated. At all.

'It'll be fine. It's not during tennis season.'

Oshitari then returned to his class work, ignoring Atobe's questions, leaving one Atobe Keigo deeply, terribly, and utterly confused.

**-tock-**

'So what is this thing you signed me up for?' Haruhi asked for the umpteenth time, not pleased that the twins had been ignoring her query.

'It won't take you away from your studies,' Hikaru replied, rolling his eyes. He slung one arm casually over her shoulder.

Kaoru added, 'So don't _worry _about it!' He slung his arm over her shoulder as well, so she was neatly sandwiched between them.

The brown-eyed girl sighed. 'How could I not worry about it? The two of _you_ had something to do with it.'

The twins immediately shrunk away, and went into their melodramatic mode.

'Oh, Haruhi, how you wound us!' Hikaru said, holding a hand to his forehead.

'Yes, look at us, so devastated!' Kaoru slumped down next to Hikaru, resting on his knees.

'Just _tell me what you've signed me up for_!' Haruhi said exasperatedly, making the maths teacher stare at her and Haruhi slink down into her seat, cursing the twins inwardly.

**-tick-**

'Well, it's a transfer student sort of thing.'

'What? Yuushi-'

Oshitari waved his hand in the air, as if waving away Atobe's worries. 'It's not during tennis season. I just said that, didn't I? It starts in a week, and is one month long. We stay at another school's student's house, and after two weeks, the student that you stayed with lives with you.'

'And why would I want to do this?' Atobe demanded. 'I have better things to be doing-'

Oshitari swiftly interrupted Atobe. 'You have nothing better to do, do you? Ouran has better facilities than Hyoutei, sports-wise, despite having only mediocre players.'

'Better than Hyoutei?' Atobe asked, raising an eyebrow. His father had actually supplied a lot of the money for the tennis facilities, and Atobe was rather proud of them. 'Yuushi-'

'Keigo, Ouran is a school simply for the rich and the prestigious,' Oshitari explained slowly, as if to a stupid child. 'They have families like Suou and Ohtori-'

**-tock-**

'-while they only have like, you know, that Atobe family. You know, from the Atobe corporation?

Well, they have like, somewhat rich people too,' Hikaru said in a bored tone. He was now playing with Haruhi's hair, looking at it analytically. 'You need a haircut, you know,' he said, digressing, and then added, 'He's pretty well off, I suppose-'

'-but nothing matches up to us, of course, right, Haruhi dear?' Kaoru continued with a grin.

'I don't want some rich kid staying at my place,' Haruhi said, immediately frowning. 'I don't need more people like you telling me how small my apartment is.'

'Well, they'd just be saying the truth,' Hikaru said offhandedly. He started folding a paper airplane out of his maths notes, obviously bored.

Kaoru frowned slightly at his brother's lack of tact, but said cheerfully, 'But then you'd get to stay at their huge house? Wouldn't that be fun?'

'Hitachiin, pay attention!' the teacher reprimanded futilely. Hikaru rolled his eyes and threw his paper airplane across the classroom, hitting one of his classmates.

'And also- ' Haruhi persisted, in a whisper, 'wouldn't it be weird if I went to school showing around a female student when all the other _guys_ would be showing around _other guys_?'

**-tick-**

'Of course you'll stay with people of the same gender,' Oshitari said, snorting. And then, with a smirk, he asked, 'Did you want other arrangements, Keigo?'

Atobe rolled his eyes. 'Quiet, Yuushi. I was just _wondering_.' He had a pen in his hand, and he was absently writing down what Oshitari had told him on a piece of lined paper- and he really should _stop_ because no, he didn't care what Oshitari was saying because he _wasn't going to go_.

'But the girls at Ouran are supposedly very pretty. Must be the rich upbringing,' Oshitari said, still smirking. 'I, personally, prefer girls with pretty legs, and wouldn't mind staying with one myself.'

'Quiet, Yuushi,' Atobe repeated, frowning, thinking inwardly that it'd be nice if he had some more refined company.

'What, would you prefer _boys_ with pretty legs? I wouldn't care, Keigo. It'd just be less competition for me.'

Though Oshitari was clearly jesting, Atobe still continued to frown. 'How crude can you be?'

Oshitari raised an eyebrow. 'Or rather, how much more of a prude could you be?'

**-tock-**

'How much more scandalous can _you _be?' Hikaru asked, stunned.

Haruhi shrugged. 'It's not like I don't put up with boys all the time. It's very unlikely that any boy I'm stuck with will be any more... scandalous, as you put it, than you are.'

Kaoru sighed. 'But we don't _live with you_.'

'It sure feels like it sometimes,' Haruhi grumbled. She wasn't pleased - she had missed a bit of what the teacher had been saying, and now she'd have to ask somebody for notes. 'You waste far too much of my time. Like you are _now_. Just take me off the sign-up list!'

'But we can't, Haruhi, that's the thing,' Kaoru said in a mock-depressed voice. 'We actually signed you up for this a while ago.'

'And we paid for you already,' Hikaru chimed in, making Haruhi look furious.

'What?'

'It was a small amount,' Hikaru said, shrugging. 'No big deal.'

'Also, it's non-refundable, Haruhi,' Kaoru appended. 'So if you don't participate...'

**-tick-**

'You'd just be wasting your father's money.'

'It's not like he wouldn't do that anyway,' Atobe grumbled to himself, thoughts of his father's unneeded purchases of splendours in his mind. Class had just ended, and still Oshitari wouldn't stop _bugging_ him. He wasn't going to get to eat lunch if Oshitari didn't keep making him _talk_.

'But still - think,' Oshitari said in a low, conspiratorial tone, 'of the tennis courts. Imagine the perfect tennis facilities - and then add some, and then you'd get the Ouran tennis club's facilities.'

Atobe didn't appreciate Oshitari trying to tell him how to think. 'Yuushi-'

'And then you could garner a whole new group of fan girls! Imagine, so many poor girls who haven't known the wonder of Atobe Keigo yet!' Oshitari held a hand to his heart, sighing. 'How sad for them.'

Atobe had to admit that Oshitari's way of thinking seemed amazingly correct, but he wasn't going to admit it. 'Yuushi-'

'Tennis and girls, Keigo. Really, how could anybody resist?'

**-tock-**

'Why would I want _more_ girls fussing over me?' Haruhi asked, looking confused and a bit sceptical. 'I have enough already.'

Hikaru sighed. 'Really, Haruhi, you always miss the point.'

Kaoru shook his head sadly. 'Yes, always.'

'What?' Haruhi asked. She had been asking a lot of questions this morning.

'There's more to Hyoutei Academy than its _girls_, you know,' Hikaru said, a conniving grin on his face.

Kaoru said in a careless voice, 'Can you imagine the cafeteria there? Cheap enough that it's affordable for both the richer and the poorer at Hyoutei, but still such wonderful quality of food.' He pushed around the impeccably cooked meal on his own tray in a carefully careless manner.

'I've heard there was ootoro there.' Hikaru closed his eyes, as if savouring the ootoro himself.

Haruhi started paying attention.

'And the money for meals has already been paid, Kaoru!'

'Such a shame that it'll have to go to waste...'

Haruhi gave in.

**-tick-**

'Fine, I'll go!' Atobe said, grumbling. 'But don't expect me to be happy, Yuushi. It's just because I have nothing better to be doing.'

'Well, of course,' Yuushi said with a condescending leer. 'I believe you.'

'I'll have you know that you look horribly unbecoming right now,' Atobe said with a sniff, which made Oshitari laugh, not affronted at all.

'Resorting to petty insults now, since you know you've lost, Keigo?' Oshitari waved at a couple of girls who were passing their table, making them flush and giggle. Oshitari just had this _way_.

'Just- just-' Atobe gave up. 'Quiet, Yuushi.' He changed the subject. 'So this starts next week?'

Oshitari nodded, grinning. 'Can't wait, can you?'

'Patience is a _virtue_, Yuushi,' Atobe said, disdainful. 'Don't group me in with a pervert like you; I can wait just fine.'

'A pervert? Another petty insult. Will you ever run out of them?'

Atobe sighed. He only hoped that later on he wouldn't regret this decision.

**-tock-**

And in the school that he was going to be spending his time in later, one girl in male uniform was thinking the exact same thing.

**-to be continued-**

How was it? Interesting? Lame? Questionable? Whatever it was, do drop a review to tell me n_n. ~awinchan


	2. day one, part one

**OHSTC - King of the Hyoutei Host Club**

The first actual chapter! Exciting, isn't it? I'm sorry for the extremely long wait. ._.

This chapter will still have the switching points of view from Atobe's to Haruhi's and back quite often (as will all the subsequent chapters), but it won't be as extreme as last chapter, which was meant just to be an introduction to the story.

**-one-**

'So this is Ouran Academy,' Atobe said with a disapproving frown. He hated to admit it, but the school was _nice_. Nicer than Hyoutei. Possibly even nicer than one of his mansions, which was quite the achievement. He was standing on the impeccably grass-green lawn, which had not a single blade of grass longer than the other.

The other students of Hyoutei Academy were commenting on the opulence of the Ouran grounds as well, which irked Atobe to no end, he being Hyoutei's student body president - couldn't they have a bit more pride in their school?

...But he had to acknowledge that the lake with the ducks and just the right amount of koi - not too little that they would go completely unnoticed, but not so much that they would seem to have been put there deliberately for viewing - was a very nice touch.

As were the elaborate stone fountains and the male peacocks strutting around between the large decorative shrubs that were sheared _very_ skilfully, and Atobe _had_ to stop lauding the scenery.

'So what do you think, Keigo?' Oshitari's drawl never failed to annoy. If Atobe were someone less refined, he would definitely have punched Oshitari by now.

Atobe sniffed, his dark blue eyes following a few of his female classmates who had gone to play with the ducks, which had actually gotten out of the lake and were waddling over to let the girls _pet_ them. Did the Ouran staff include animal trainers as well? 'It's passable.'

Oshitari snorted. 'Which is Atobe-speak for brilliant, right?'

Before Atobe could reply with something appropriately scathing yet cultured that also expressed his disdain for Oshitari's plebeian snort, a loud voice was broadcasted, probably through a speaker system. (Atobe was _not_ thinking that the quality of the speakers was excellent.)

'Would the Hyoutei students please find their way to the main building? Representatives from Ouran Academy - your classmates and housemates from this day on - will be awaiting you there. Your guide for these two weeks will be holding a sign with your name on it. Once you have found your guide, he or she will lead you to the auditorium.'

'Remember to play nice, Keigo,' Oshitari added, smirking. 'Let's go find our new classmates then.'

Atobe muttered irritably, 'I'm always nice,' before following Oshitari to his inevitable death by meeting people richer than he was.

**-tick-**

'I still don't think this is a good idea, Haruhi.'

The girl in question sighed, having been plagued by such worries from Kaoru for over an hour. (Hikaru didn't tell Haruhi his concerns - he let Haruhi learn of her impending fate through loud outbursts of 'He's going to molest/assault/kill Haruhi!' with subsequent 'could you please quiet down, Hikaru?'s from both Haruhi and his doppelganger.)

'The only thing that isn't a good idea about this transfer student program is the fact that I'm in it,' Haruhi replied blandly. 'If you hadn't signed me up for this in the first place-'

Hikaru interrupted her via snatching the sign she was holding. 'But just look at his _name_!' Hikaru thrust the sign at Haruhi's face so that bolded kanji characters flooded her vision, four black characters that she could only barely make out, because the sign was about five centimetres from her eyes. 'Atobe Keigo,' Hikaru said, spitting out the syllables of the name as if they were poison. 'Out of all the people you could have gotten, Haruhi, you had to end up with the richest one. I bet he's a total ass! I mean, just _read his name_. It sounds like the name of a-'

'-person who is most probably normal?' Haruhi supplied drily. She took the sign back from Hikaru calmly and held it in front of her once more, the large sign hiding most of her blue blazer from view. Then, she noticed something.

'Wait, Hikaru, where's your sign?' Haruhi could see a sign in Kaoru's hands, but not in Hikaru's - at least, not any more.

'Oh, I didn't tell you?' Hikaru questioned offhandedly. 'There was a bit of a mix-up, so me and Kaoru'll just have to share a boy.'

Haruhi wondered what they'd do when they both had to go to Hyoutei. The boy that they were sharing would have to house the both of them.

She felt bad for the boy already.

'But I don't want to share you with anyone,' Kaoru lamented, teary. Haruhi sighed, knowing what was coming.

Hikaru pulled his brother into an embrace. 'Kaoru!'

'Hikaru!'

'Stop it,' Haruhi said, noticing the dazzled faces of the other female students around them. After hearing the groans of dismay from the fangirls, Haruhi said with a smile, 'We wouldn't want any of you to faint now, would we?'

This only caused more commotion, with a chorus of 'So considerate of you, Haruhi!' and 'Haruhi loves us so!'

'Look!' somebody else cried out - a male - over the din. 'The Hyoutei students!'

Haruhi thanked them inwardly for saving her, and started looking around for a potential Atobe Keigo.

She only hoped he was saner than the other males she knew.

Then again, it would be hard for him not to be.

**-tock-**

'Oi, Atobe, I think I see whom we'll be living with for the next two weeks.'

Oshitari nodded in the direction of a short brunet and two boys with identical orange hair. Actually, that wasn't the only part of them that seemed identical - the two had to be twins, or if not twins, clones, which wasn't very likely. The twins, Atobe grudgingly admitted, were almost as handsome as he was. The plain brunet had a sign with Atobe's name on it, while one of the twins had Oshitari's.

Atobe gave his future classmate a cursory look over. His hair was neat, though a bit too long, in Atobe's opinion. He looked very small next to the two twins, who were around Atobe's height or so. He didn't look particularly dashing or ugly - or really, anything but ordinary.

'Keigo?' Oshitari prompted. 'Are you coming?'

'Don't be so impatient,' Atobe harrumphed, sliding his fingers through his hair to make sure it was still perfect. The diva smoothed out his uniform and headed for the trio with a purposeful gait, Oshitari following.

When he reached them, he put on a small smirk - one meant to say 'I've decided to grace you with my presence - be thankful.' Making sure to enunciate, he announced, 'My name is Atobe Keigo.' The boy with his sign looked up, large brown eyes widening slightly when they'd found the source of the voice.

'I'm Fujioka Haruhi,' he replied with a serene little smile, which irked Atobe to no end - this Fujioka didn't seem awed by his glowing presence at all. 'And your friend?' He turned his small smile to Oshitari, who looked a bit taken aback at being addressed.

'Oshitari Yuushi,' he said suavely. 'I'm with your acquaintance here.' He looked towards the twin with the sign.

'He's Hikaru,' the other twin said helpfully.

Then, the one with the sign introduced the other. 'And he's Kaoru.'

'Together,' they chimed, grinning in identical fashions, 'we're the Hitachiin twins!'

The family name Hitachiin made Atobe's mind start working - quite a chunk of his wardrobe actually had the Hitachiin designer label on it. He'd known there'd be some big names being thrown around, but he hadn't expected to run into one so quickly. Fujioka, however, wasn't familiar, which made Atobe feel a bit better.

The object of his thoughts sighed. 'Kaoru,' Fujioka said, looking at the twin with the sign, 'is your guide, Oshitari-san. Hitachiin Kaoru.'

'Aw, Haruhi,' the twin without the sign grumbled - was it Hikaru then? 'You ruin all our fun.'

'So, Atobe-san?' Fujioka said kindly. 'We should be going.'

Atobe nodded, and followed the shorter boy. The two walked in silence, as Fujioka didn't seem to want to offer conversation, and Atobe wasn't sure of what to say, which was a first. He didn't like being pushed into such a situation, where he was uncertain as to what was the norm.

'Oi, Haruhi, why'd you run off without us?'

The two twins and Oshitari as well had caught up to them.

'Because I wanted to keep Atobe-san safe from you two devils,' Fujioka replied deprecatingly.

'Two devils?' Atobe questioned, unable to stop himself.

Fujioka rolled his eyes. 'These two are the worst,' he said bluntly, seeming to not care when the two in question clutched their chests, expressions of despondency on their countenances.

'Ignore them,' he said in the same tone. 'They're always like this. Are you sure you will be okay, Oshitari-san?'

'I'm starting to think I may have been better off with you, Fujioka,' Oshitari said with a wry laugh. 'You seem sensible.'

Then, the twins went to converse with Oshitari, who seemed to amuse them in some intrinsic way. Oshitari had always had a way with people, as Atobe normally did, when he was in his own environment.

It was rather clever - and very observant - of Fujioka to bring Oshitari into the conversation so casually though, since he'd looked excluded.

**-tick-**

Haruhi walked a little ahead, leaving the twins and Kansai-ben-speaking Oshitari Yuushi to talk on their own. She didn't want to intrude on them - they would need some time to get used to each other, if they were going to be living with each other for the next month.

Haruhi, of course, didn't think to give herself this sort of time to get used to her own transfer student, Atobe. She was far too busy now thinking about mundane things to be concerned about her own charge.

'So, Fujioka,' the other boy said in a sophisticated voice that cried of years in private schooling and perhaps with private tutors as well. 'What are your interests?'

Haruhi's interests were grocery shopping and evading the Host Club whenever possible. However, neither of these two interests was very appropriate. 'None that are as interesting as yours, I'm sure, Atobe-san,' she said with a relaxed smile, easily slipping into her natural-host mode.

Atobe smirked at this, seeming pleased. Haruhi wasn't sure why. 'Oh, I play tennis,' he said in a cavalier fashion.

'Tennis?' Haruhi asked, cocking her head slightly. She had never understood the appeal of sports, but who was she to enquire? 'For a school team?'

Atobe nodded. 'I'm the captain,' he replied, with more than just a touch of pride. 'Are you a part of any clubs, Fujioka?'

Haruhi paused, wondering what she should say. 'Yes.' She stopped at that.

Though looking curious, Atobe didn't continue in his interrogation, appearing to realise that Haruhi didn't exactly want to be asked.

'I suppose I will be staying with you then?' the Hyoutei student commented. He glanced over his shoulder to look at his friend.

'We could wait for them if you'd like, Atobe-san,' Haruhi suggested. 'If you feel a bit uncomfortable.'

The brunet stared at Haruhi strangely, and then said with a frown, 'I didn't realise I was being so obvious.'

Haruhi replied simply, 'You weren't.' And he wasn't. Haruhi did have to think it through first, but really, people were just like problems, and Haruhi had always been good at solving those.

'It's fine,' Atobe then said, a resolute tone to his voice. 'I'm just feeling a bit like a fish out of water, since I'm not used to being surrounded by so many...' He looked surprised, as if he hadn't expected those words to come out of his mouth.

Haruhi could easily guess what words he was searching for. 'Wealthy students?' she supplied, making Atobe look a bit horrified, for a reason that Haruhi once again didn't know.

'You don't have to worry about me though,' she said matter-of-factly. 'I'm poorer than you are.'

'I'm sure that's not the case,' Atobe said, looking confused.

Haruhi shook her head. 'No, I definitely am. I'm the only scholarship student here,' she explained. 'I'd never have gotten into this school otherwise.'

Now the brown-haired transfer student looked even more surprised.

'Which is also why we won't be staying at my place,' Haruhi said wryly. Thoughts of when the Host Club had gone to her apartment had been traumatic enough to agree to stay at Hikaru and Kaoru's mansion. 'Hikaru and Kaoru were kind enough to offer us their residence to stay at.' It wasn't so much kindness, really, Haruhi thought. Hikaru and Kaoru just wanted to make sure that she wasn't accosted or something horrendous like that - like Hikaru and Kaoru didn't do worse every single day.

'That's nice of them,' Atobe said after a short pause. 'I'll have to thank them later.'

Haruhi decided that it probably wouldn't be polite to tell Atobe that the only reason he was even being offered the chance to stay at their mansion was because they didn't trust him enough to stay with her at her own apartment.

'Well, we're at the auditorium,' she stated, holding open the door. 'After you, Atobe-san.'

Atobe stepped in, and Haruhi stepped in after him, letting the door close behind them with a resonant thump.

**-tock-**

Atobe, for once, wasn't paying any attention at all to anything except his own thoughts.

There had to be something wrong with Fujioka Haruhi, he was _sure_ of it. How could he be so _casual_ about the fact that he was so poor that he'd never have been able to get into Ouran Academy? Wasn't he worried about what other people would think? How could he just _not care_? And Fujioka was too observant - he noticed things about Atobe that he hadn't even noticed himself, even with his own insight. Also, Atobe seemed to just spout off things that he wouldn't normally say in his presence. It was like _witchcraft_.

His appearance was strange as well, Atobe thought. Fujioka's eyes were too big and his hair was too long and he looked too _fragile_, like a few hits could knock him over. Atobe wasn't used to seeing such frail people, having been surrounded by other males his age with sleek muscle for as long as he could remember.

'...And if you have any more questions, you can ask one of the staff or your classmates. Please follow your guides to class now.'

There was a myriad of noises as students all started getting up from their seats.

'We are in the same classroom as your friend,' Fujioka informed him, nodding towards Oshitari, who was sitting a little ways away from them, 'and the twins. You should beware of them.'

Having heard quite a few bad things about the Hitachiins, Atobe asked, 'What about them?'

Fujioka just sighed. 'They are very-'

'Dashing?'

'Brilliant?'

'Just _superbly amazing_?'

And the twins had arrived, grinning like two Cheshire cats, with Oshitari wedged somewhat awkwardly between them. 'Haruhi, I think we can recruit this guy.' Atobe wasn't sure which of the two had spoken; they were just too alike.

'Recruit?' Atobe asked. He frowned a bit upon seeing the familiarity that Oshitari had already garnered from the twins - Atobe had certainly not gotten much friendship from Fujioka, who, though definitely a good guide, didn't seem to be very interesting, despite his better-than-most observation skills and overt nonchalance.

'Hikaru,' Fujioka responded, with a roll of his eyes, 'I'm sure that Oshitari-san has plans of his own and doesn't need to be inducted.'

'But now I'm curious,' Oshitari said with a smirk. 'What am I being recruited for?'

'Hikaru-' Fujioka said, in a tone that sounded almost cautionary, though he was interrupted.

'Only the best club in this school,' one of the Hitachiins said with a smirk that rivalled Oshitari's.

The other turned an appraising eye on Atobe, making Atobe feel like he was being x-rayed. 'He might do as well, don't you think, Hikaru?'

'Possibly, Kaoru, though we'd have to test him to make sure.'

'Perhaps,' Fujioka said tiredly, 'you should ask the two people you want to conscript if they want to join before you force them to? I'm sure they both have other more _normal_ clubs they'd like to join.' The stress on 'normal' was not missed.

'And we are late for class,' he added, sounding stern.

Hitachiin grumbled, 'It's not like _you_ actually have to go.'

Atobe raised an eyebrow at the emphasis on 'you'. Fujioka, noticing this, simply groaned. 'Let's go. The teacher will be wondering where we are, and I'm sure Atobe-san and Oshitari-san don't want to be late on their first day of class.'

'Sure, sure, Mr Head-of-the-Class,' the other Hitachiin said snarkily.

'Head of the class?' Oshitari said, imitating Atobe's raised eyebrow.

'Well, of course Haruhi's the head of the class,' Hitachiin said cheerfully. Atobe had to find some way to distinguish them - referring to both of them as Hitachiin was getting confusing. 'Haruhi's our one and only scholarship student!' He and his twin clapped loudly, getting quite a few strange looks from other students around them.

'Please, let's just get to class,' Fujioka objected, looking, not embarrassed, but tired at his friends' antics. 'Before the next class begins.'

Atobe had to admit that for a boring, normal person, Fujioka did have an okay sense of humour.

**-tick-**

'So we shall start with the introductions of our guests,' the teacher finished.

Atobe was sitting beside Haruhi, his desk having been wedged into the aisle so it was touching Haruhi's desk's right side. His friend, Oshitari, was sitting to Kaoru's left, since the twins had objected to having anybody between them. There were three other students from Hyoutei in the class, blatant outsiders in the sea of blue and yellow.

Atobe stood up immediately after the teacher had spoken, and all eyes were drawn to him immediately, Haruhi's own included. 'My name is Atobe Keigo,' he said, in an almost standoffish manner, 'and I am pleased to meet you.'

There was light applause as Atobe sat back down, and shouts back of 'Nice to meet you too!'. After a moment, Oshitari stood up.

'Well,' he said, his voice low and sultry - Haruhi noticed one of her female classmates going starry-eyed, 'thank you, Atobe, for warming up the crowd.' There were quiet chuckles and small smiles on the other students' faces. Haruhi saw Atobe roll his eyes.

'But anyway,' Oshitari continued, 'my name is Oshitari Yuushi, and I am _very_ pleased to meet you all.' He smiled and Haruhi could practically hear the fangirls' inward squeals. Oshitari really was Host-material.

Haruhi heard a grumble from her right that sounded suspiciously like 'show off'.

After the other three Hyoutei students introduced themselves - a Takahashi, a Kobayashi, and a Tanaka - the class president went to the front of the class.

'Um, this is Class 2A, and I hope you all enjoy your stay here at Ouran Academy and if you need help, you can come to me, the class president, or our vice president.' He gestured at Kurakano Momoka, who waved cheerily.

He bowed formally, and then, remembering something suddenly, added, sounding flustered, 'And my name is Souga Kazukiyo and it's nice to meet you.'

Quiet laughter filled the room for a few moments, making Haruhi feel a bit bad for Souga, who really was a nice guy.

The teacher spoke up after the laughter had died down. 'If you find yourself needing assistance in anything academic, please feel free to ask your class president as well - he is in second place, marks-wise. You can also ask Fujioka Haruhi, who is at the top of our class.'

Haruhi sighed inwardly, thinking that it really wasn't necessary to point out such a fact. She did smile politely at the applause though.

'As this is a mathematics class,' the teacher started, 'we shall be teaching...' The teacher began a rather monotonous lecture on algebra, and soon, most of the students had already zoned out, though Haruhi was still diligently taking notes.

Though her hands were writing down what the teacher was saying, Haruhi's mind was elsewhere. This _was_ the last class of the day, and once the bell rang to signify the end of school, she would be expected to a) be at the Host Club and b) escort Atobe to whatever club he wanted to join. That would presumably be the tennis club, but Haruhi had no idea where it was, and if she was late for Host Club, she had a feeling Kyoya wouldn't be too forgiving, which wasn't good - her debt was large enough already.

Haruhi then saw something fly right onto the middle of her notes: a paper airplane, presumably from the twins. She unfolded the airplane and found out that she had been right in her presumptions.

'Haruhi', it read, 'why don't we give our guests a little tour of our Club?'

And it seemed that her decision had been made for her. She only hoped that the twins had good intentions.

But when did they?

**-tock-**

'Are you sure you don't want to look at the tennis club first, Atobe-san?'

Atobe shook his head. 'I must say I'm quite interested in this club of yours, Fujioka.' He, Oshitari, Fujioka, and the Hitachiins were right in front of a pair of doors. The sign above the doors jutted out from the wall, with the words 'Third Music Room' embossed on it - very classy.

Then, each twin took one door handle and pulled the door open to reveal...

...rose petals -

'Welcome!'

- and four undeniably handsome woodland fairies in a breathtakingly beautiful forest?

Inside a _music room_? Atobe didn't understand at all. There was a forest. Trees and all. Tall trees, for that matter. Inside a _music room_ inside a _school_, which, despite its size, was still a building, so it wasn't supposed to have a _forest_ in it, nor was it supposed to have _dazzlingly gorgeous fairy boys_.

The fairy boy that stood out the most was a tall blond one, dressed in extravagant, ethereal clothes with golden wings. He looked like the King of Faeries, with a benevolent smile on his face for his ever-loyal subjects.

There was a fairy that looked very traditional Japanese, with raven-black hair, a polite smile and faded-brown dress - he'd have looked like a normal young man had it not been for the wings attached to his back and the way he shimmered in the light - probably body glitter or something of the like.

Then, there was another black-haired fairy, but in white wear instead. He had the widest smile of the four, looking friendly and welcoming. His wings were white as well - he'd have looked like a seraph if his wings had been feathery.

The fairies were all relatively tall except for the last one, who was rather deficient in height. He had blond hair as well, and a cute smile on his face - Atobe wondered about the boy's age - he looked like he belonged in junior high school. He wore a pale green, which matched his eyes nicely.

Even Oshitari, who almost always sounded composed, uttered bewilderedly, 'What the hell?'

'Oh, it's just you three,' one of the fairies said, his previously polite smile reduced to a smaller smirk. Catching sight of Atobe and Oshitari, the young winged man continued, 'And the two of you must be Atobe-kun and Oshitari-kun.' He took a deep bow, and Atobe could see the fairy's raven black hair reflecting the very realistic artificial sunlight. 'My name is Ohtori Kyouya.'

Ohtori. Atobe suppressed a gasp as he bowed back to the son to the family who owned the largest company in Japan. 'It's nice to meet you, Ohtori...' Atobe's voice drifted off as he realised he didn't know what grade Ohtori was in.

'I'm your senpai,' the bespectacled young man supplied in a kind tone, though it somehow seemed condescending at the same time. 'As is he.' He gestured towards the blond fairy next to him, who had been beaming the whole time.

'I'm Suou Tamaki!' the blond exclaimed, grabbing Atobe's hand and shaking it vigorously. After a moment - or perhaps, an hour; Atobe wasn't sure as he was more preoccupied with the fact that he could not feel his arm - Suou went on to murder Oshitari's hand. The blond didn't look very much like the King of Faeries any more.

Suou. Ohtori. Atobe could only presume that the remaining two fairy boys were of prestigious families as well - what was this club supposed to be, anyway?

The other two fairies introduced themselves; the shorter one was Haninozuka Yasuchika (though immediately after he introduced himself, the taller said in a boisterous voice, 'Just call him Chika!'), and the taller was Morinozuka Satoshi, Haninozuka being far less affable than Morinozuka, who had bowed repeatedly and smiled as widely as Suou.

Atobe took a second to take in his surroundings and the people in front of him. They were in a forest - and the trees had to be real, or amazingly lifelike fake ones, and the ground was a bit soft, with bark and dirt spread tastefully, if that was even possible. The fairies in front of him - Atobe knew they were real people, though they didn't look it. He would not have been surprised if they had started flying about with their wings. And they were - dare Atobe think it? - definitely as handsome as Atobe was, or perhaps - and to think this was simply sacrilegious - even _more_ so.

It was quite unnerving.

'We don't have much time,' Ohtori said, flipping open a Pineapple laptop that had appeared out of thin air (by fairy magic, Atobe thought hazily). 'Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, could you get into your costumes? Customers haven't arrived yet, what with the commotion with the Hyoutei students, but they shall be soon.'

'Customers?' Oshitari asked, raising an eyebrow. 'And what is it that you're selling?'

'Selling?' Suou cried, looking horrified. 'We aren't _selling_ things! We _give_! We _share_! We - Haruhi?' Suou shut up when he noticed that Fujioka had disappeared.

'Haruhi left when you started talking,' Ohtori remarked blandly, with no Pineapple laptop in sight (fairy magic, Atobe thought again) and turned to the two Hyoutei students, who were quite dazed. 'Will the two of you be sitting in?'

Oshitari shrugged. 'I was told,' he said slowly, 'by the twins that I am supposed to be recruited.'

'Get out while you still can,' the short blond said frankly, which won him a smack on the head by Morinozuka.

'To be recruited?' Ohtori said thoughtfully, glancing over Oshitari as if he were an item in a store that he might want to buy. 'Perhaps. Tamaki?' he said, addressing the blond boy, who had retreated into a shadowy spot to sulk.

Instantly, the blond boy was up and grinning again, and after a short look at Oshitari, started to speak in a loud voice. 'Oshitari-kun!' he said exuberantly, spreading his arms wide.

'Welcome to the Host Club!'

**-tick-**

Haruhi could hear Tamaki's exclamation from the room where she was changing, and sighed, though there was nobody but her to hear it.

And yet another person had been tricked into joining the Host Club. In an unusual wave of pity, Haruhi wondered if she would be able to save Atobe from the same fate - Kyouya, no doubt, would want him to join the collection, what with Satoshi and Chika always missing on days they had their other clubs to go to.

Kyouya would do anything for a bit more revenue. Haruhi shuddered slightly just thinking about it.

She turned her head back to look at the wings attached to her, frowning. They were rather wide, and the doorway, well, wasn't rather wide. Practicality _never_ came first in Host Club designs.

She decided to just walk out sideways in her dainty brown silk slippers, which were presumably supposed to be very fey, though Haruhi just thought them useless, as it was quite uncomfortable walking in them on the uneven earthy ground.

The moment she stepped out, she was attacked by the twins, who were already in the costumes, the images of red-haired imps - though really, she should have expected it.

'Haruhi, your hair is an absolute mess!'

'You're supposed to _zip up this zipper_, you know.'

'Some glitter on your skin would look nice, perhaps-'

'-can't believe your hair is so _awful_, Haruhi, do you even use _conditioner_-'

And after an inappropriate amount of fussing, Haruhi was deemed ready for Hosting.

'Really, Haruhi,' Hikaru said, placing his arm oh-so-casually around Haruhi's shoulders. 'What would you do without us?'

'Live a far longer life?' Haruhi replied wryly, to which Hikaru laughed.

'Haruhi-'

'I'm going to go check up on Oshitari first,' Kaoru interrupted, and then walked off quickly.

'What's with him?' Hikaru asked, frowning. Haruhi looked at Kaoru's retreating figure, and shook her head, as perplexed as Hikaru was.

'Well, Oshitari-san's been recruited,' Haruhi commented blandly after a few moments, as they walked through the forest. She could spot the Kansai-ben-speaking boy sitting with Kyouya, who had taking to actually Hosting ever since their two seniors had graduated, since there just weren't enough fulltime Hosts. Oshitari had on a smile that matched Kyouya's, which was rather frightening. One Kyouya was definitely enough.

Kaoru was nowhere to be seen though, and Haruhi wondered if she should go look for him. She hoped he hadn't got lost in the forest, because she knew that Tamaki had forced Kyouya to import woodland animals to make the scenery more authentic, and not all of the woodland animals were friendly.

'See, he fits the role perfectly,' Hikaru nodded sagely, looking pleased that his choice in potential Hosts was first-class.

'However,' Hikaru added, '_your_ Hyoutei friend seems to be a little confused as to what he's supposed to be doing.'

Haruhi noticed Atobe sitting at the same table as Tamaki, who was in his King mode and making girls faint left and right.

'I would too, if I were sitting next to Tamaki,' Haruhi noted, watching Atobe move his chair as far as he could from the table without actually leaving the table entirely.

'You should put him out of his misery,' Hikaru said, smirking. 'He looks like he's scared Tamaki's going to turn on him, pheromones and all, after he's finished off the girls.'

Which was, actually, a rather probable act - Haruhi could still remember Tamaki's accosting her even while he thought she was male.

Deciding that she should save Atobe, and find Kaoru later - Kaoru was probably safer than Atobe was, because animals were less likely to ravage him than Tamaki was to ravage Atobe - she walked over to Tamaki and Atobe's table with short, quick strides. Haruhi almost got in a word -

- but then Kyouya happened.

'Ah, Haruhi, you're finally finished,' Kyouya said, glasses glinting in the light. When had he left his table? Haruhi spared a glance to where Kyouya had been previously; Oshitari was doing quite well on his own. 'Kurakano-san has requested you again, along with Renge.' Kyouya nodded towards two girls that had already seated themselves at a table, and were chatting away merrily. The two had become quite the menaces, Momoka with her quick mind and Renge with her rather... imaginative one. The two had taken to requesting Haruhi and discussing their very exciting ideas for her love life - Momoka had decided that, instead of wanting Haruhi for herself, she'd let the Hosts have Haruhi instead, as encouraged by Renge.

Of course, Haruhi's own opinion didn't matter at all.

'May I take Atobe-san with me?' Haruhi asked, thinking that Atobe didn't need to suffer from being in proximity of Tamaki any longer.

Kyouya paused, obviously thinking about the pros and cons, and then finally said, 'Fine. Teach him the tools of the trade.'

Haruhi rolled her eyes, and offered her hand. 'Atobe-san?'

**-tock-**

Atobe had been wrong. Fujioka was definitely not normal or boring.

Fujioka had to be Atobe's _fairy godfather_ for saving him from the blond fiend. Suou had been spewing romantic phrases at the rate of a machine gun shooting bullets, and Atobe had been worried that his brain was going to turn into limp, romantic mush because of it. He could still hear echoes of 'Your beauty surpasses those of the fey I know' and 'I have never seen a mortal as beautiful as thee' repeating and overlapping in his head like a broken record.

Plus, the stupid girls had actually been drinking these words in like they were shots of vodka and they were looking, quite frankly, inebriated and ridiculous, slumped over with hearts in their eyes in puffy impractical yellow dresses.

So when Fujioka had offered his hand, Atobe wouldn't have been surprised if the boy had a halo of light on his head and a pair of wings - well, Fujioka already had those, but anyway.

'I wouldn't have expected you to be in the Host Club,' Atobe says frankly, looking at the shorter boy. The two were approaching another table, where two girls were already sitting. Ohtori had called them Kurakano-san and Renge.

'Haruhi!' the blond one shouted, waving her hand wildly in the air. 'And who's your friend?'

'This is Atobe Keigo,' Fujioka introduced, and Atobe bowed. 'He's from Hyoutei, and will be here with me for today.'

The other girl's eyes sparkled, and Atobe recognised her - she was the vice president of his class, which was worrisome. Didn't she have better things to do with her time? 'Will he be Hosting with you, Haruhi-kun?'

Fujioka smiled. 'If he wants to.'

Atobe definitely didn't want to Host if it meant being like the blond twit who had been spouting out nonsense. _I have never seen a mortal as beauty surpasses those_-

'Will you then, Keigo-kun?' the blond one asked, surprising Atobe with her sudden use of his given name. 'My name is Hoshakuji Renge,' she added, grinning at him. She whispered something in the other girl's ear, making her giggle.

'I'm Kurakano Momoka,' she said politely, 'from your class. But it's nice to meet you in person, Keigo-kun.'

And Kurakano had adopted the use of his given name too! Was this some sort of weird characteristic of Host Club regulars? Atobe nodded. 'Likewise,' he said, a bit of his usual arrogance slipping into his tone.

'Tell us, Keigo-kun,' Hoshakuji started, a calculating gleam in her eyes, 'what club were you in at Hyoutei?'

Before Atobe could actually say anything, Hoshakuji continued talking. 'An art club, perhaps?' she suggested, standing up for no reason whatsoever. 'Did you express yourself through mournful paintings, because nobody understood your _true soul_?' She spread her arms wide with a tragic countenance. 'Did you come to Ouran, hoping to find somebody who'd _understand you_, somebody who would _fulfil_ _you_, somebody...'

Hoshakuji continued ranting, with Kurakano adding in suggestions every few seconds. Atobe had expected better of his class vice-president.

'I apologise,' Fujioka said quietly. 'Renge-san is hard to stop once she starts.'

'As I can see,' Atobe replied, his eyes watching the blond-haired girl go off on a tangent.

'But then you came here and you found your solace: the Host Club, with a group of always-waiting boys ready to listen to your every woe!'

Hoshakuji stopped, sitting back down with a pleased smile on her face. 'So is that right?'

Atobe, on the spot, and feeling a bit frightened under Hoshakuji's strong gaze, was saved by Fujioka once again.

'Atobe-san is in the tennis club at his school,' Fujioka said in his soft voice.

'Tennis?' Kurakano questioned, as she smoothed out her uniform - it had gotten a bit wrinkled in the midst of her and Hoshakuji's discussion about Atobe. 'Are you on the team?'

Atobe nodded. 'Our team made it to the Nationals this year.'

'The Nationals?' Kurakano asked, covering her mouth as it formed a small 'o'. 'How exciting!'

'So you were the new member,' Hoshakuji started again, and already Atobe knew that a speech was coming up. 'And you toiled, trying to make it up the ranks! You practised day and night so that you would be able to make the team!' Her eyes were sparkling, her imagination probably filled with images of Atobe playing tennis at three in the morning. 'And when you _finally_ made the team, you were content, because you had, along with making the team, garnered the respect of your captain, which you had been waiting for so long.'

'That's how things go in every sport manga,' Hoshakuji added as a side note to Kurakano, who had been listening, enraptured. Kurakano nodded as if she understood.

'Actually,' Atobe replied, 'I had already gotten onto the team last year, so...' His voice drifted off, and he heard something that sounded rather like a muffled laugh from Fujioka.

'Already on the team?' Hoshakuji said thoughtfully. Then, her eyes lit up again, and Atobe almost groaned aloud. 'Well, were you then the player whose spot was being threatened by...'

If Atobe had to listen any longer, his ears would actually fall off.

**-tick-**

'Renge-san,' Haruhi started, noticing Atobe's deer-in-the-headlights expression a few seconds into Renge's 'what-Keigo-kun-does-with-his-fellow-tennis-team-members-after-practice' discourse with Momoka's 'Keigo-kun-probably-does-XXX-and-XXX' additions, 'Momoka-san, would you like some more tea?' Haruhi cocked her head sideways a bit, and, as if by magic, the girls shut up about Atobe and started fawning over her instead.

'Oh, thank you so much, Haruhi-kun!'

'You're so kind, as always!'

Perhaps Haruhi really was a bit bent, because she didn't mind the girls' pandering.

Atobe stared at her like she was his fairy godmother - she didn't know where she'd gotten the imagination to think _that_ up - which seemed quite out of place on his rather aristocratic features. Haruhi thought that her Hyoutei classmate blended in far better with the Ouran students than she did, what with his household income being in the right range.

Haruhi poured the tea carefully, keeping the hand pouring the tea from the teapot still and the grip on Renge's teacup firm. She did this slowly, meticulously, and after a pause two teacups were filled. She handed each to their respective owners, and was showered with more thanks.

Glancing at the clock on the wall (which was rather hard to see, actually, amongst the trees and vines creeping around everywhere), Haruhi then said, 'Our session is over as well. Will I see you again tomorrow?' She smiled, thinking of how little conversation she herself had had to make today - she'd been able to completely plan out what groceries she'd need to buy for dinner, taking into account what was on sale at the supermarket, whilst Renge terrorised Atobe.

'Oh, of course, Haruhi-kun!' Renge gushed. 'And will we see Keigo-kun too?'

'No,' Atobe immediately replied, his dark blue eyes widening, Haruhi thought, in something akin to horror. 'I'm going to join the tennis club as soon as possible.'

'That's a pity,' Momoka said, frowning slightly. 'I want to hear more about you!'

Haruhi thought to herself that Momoka, really, hadn't heard much about Atobe at all, unless Renge's crazy fantasies about Atobe could be considered actual information.

'Well, ta-ta, Keigo-kun!' Renge said with a cheery wave, standing up. She pushed in her chair and then walked towards Atobe, bending down. She whispered something in his ear that made him turn red, and then left with Momoka, arm in arm. The two had become quite the scary duo.

Haruhi really didn't want to know what Renge had said.

'It's time for my next customer,' Haruhi said to Atobe, who was still a bit pink in the face. 'If you'd like, you could leave-'

'Please,' Atobe interrupted, shuddering.

'Well, do you want me to escort you?' Haruhi asked, cocking her head once again, brown eyes wide with concern, not because she was worried that Atobe would get lost, but because Renge was still in the area and Haruhi didn't really think her classmate deserved to be any more traumatised.

Though she had to admit Renge's rendition of the occurrences in the change rooms at Hyoutei had been fairly amusing, though a bit graphic.

'I'll be fine,' the brunet replied, a small smirk on his features - he looked like he had recovered from whatever Renge had whispered to him. 'I don't want to take you away from your... fans.'

Atobe stood up, excusing himself, and disappeared through the door.

Haruhi smiled, relishing the fact that she was alone - not that she had disliked Atobe's presence, but she did find that having people around her at times was a bit stifling -

Only to have two twins pop up around her.

'Haruhiiiiii,' the two chimed, grinning at her.

'Renge seemed quite familiar with your friend Atobe,' Hikaru said, winking at her for an unfathomable reason. He sat down in the seat that had only recently been vacated by Atobe. 'We could hear her from where we were sitting.'

'If Atobe really did have such a ... fantastic love life,' Kaoru pondered amusedly, 'I'd like to know how he doesn't end up with aches and bruises.' Kaoru sat on Haruhi's other side, and turned to face her.

'It'd make _our_ night-time adventures a lot more adventurous, right, Kaoru?' Hikaru added wickedly. He waggled his eyebrows in, Haruhi supposed, a suggestive manner, though she had become so used to them that they had no effect.

Haruhi bemoaned inwardly her loss of privacy briefly, and then lectured, 'Hikaru, I really don't want to know.'

'You're no fun at all, Haruhi,' Hikaru responded with a pout.

Kaoru nudged Hikaru with his elbow. 'Aw, don't say that. She's just jealous.'

Hikaru nodded, his usual grin back on his face. 'Well, of course. Want to join in on our fun, Haruhi?'

Haruhi would have replied, had somebody not replied for her in a smooth voice. 'No, Haruhi would not like to join in on your fun, since her debt is increasing every moment she's with you and not with her customers.'

'Aw, mother!' the twins complained, freeing Haruhi and clinging to Kyouya instead. 'How could you do this to your darling sons?'

Kyouya paid them no heed and waved Haruhi off. 'Your next set is at that table,' Kyouya replied, nodding at a table with three female students sitting around it.

'Thank you, Kyouya,' Haruhi replied, smiling - and she really was thankful. Kyouya was the only one who could ward off the twins without being harmed himself. Haruhi quickly hurried to her table, content to have girls fuss over her for a few more moments.

As she sat herself down though, she couldn't help but wonder how Atobe was faring. Since he was the captain of his team after all - a team that had made it to the Nationals - she had an inkling that the Ouran tennis team would not exactly be up to par in his eyes.

**-to be continued-**

Hermes, hopefully the rest of the chapters will not be this wordy XD Anyhow, there is the first official chapter of OHSTC! I had meant for this chapter to include the night at the Hitachiin household but the chapter ended up longer than I expected, so that shall be where the next chapter starts off.

Now. Wouldn't you like to review? Please, anything you have to say is welcome. Your reviews make my day. n_____n -awinchan


	3. day one, part two

Note:

This takes place in September (: Based on my research, by September the captainship should already have moved on to the next person in line so Atobe is already captain at Hyoutei's high school. However, the regulars have not yet been determined for the next year.

I might be wrong here though, because my research only extends to fan-made Prince of Tennis games wherein there are multiple CGs of regulars in maid outfits. Take this with a grain of salt.

**-day one, part two-**

Atobe Keigo would never complain about his teammates slacking off ever again. As it was, he wanted to erase this afternoon from his memory forever. That, or erase this sad excuse for a tennis team from the world forever, because something had to go and it sure wasn't going to be him.

'This – this is your idea of a practice?' he spluttered, and he actually did splutter, which showed just how upset he was by the scene in front of him. 'But you're not practising!

'Sure we are,' said the team captain, as he sat down on the bench beside the admittedly amazing indoor court. If Atobe didn't know for a fact that he'd walked into the gymnasium through a pair of doors, he wouldn't have known he was inside at all, what with the all-natural lighting from the curved ceiling window and the wind blowing through the room. He would have been more impressed if there were more players actually using the courts though, rather than lounging on the bleachers and sipping sports drinks. 'We're more of a circle than a club – a casual get-together of people who enjoy playing tennis.'

Atobe had stopped listening after casual.

This had all been a terrible mistake. He missed his team – even Akutagawa did his drills properly when he wasn't sleeping through practice. The first-years at his club were more disciplined than these – these –

He had no word for them. There was nothing in his vocabulary which could express the inner turmoil these first-years instigated.

If the captain had time to be sitting, he had time to be practising. 'Do you participate in any tournaments?' Atobe asked. He couldn't remember actually hearing Ouran High's name, but perhaps the insanely rich had their own tourneys with gold-plated racquets and tennis balls made of ivory. It wouldn't matter that neither was very practical since they probably wouldn't spend much time playing with either.

'We have an intramural mixed doubles tournament every year, but that's it.' The captain raised his hand, and almost instantaneously, a sports drink as well as a fruit platter appeared on the table beside him. 'We finished that a couple weeks ago, so now we're just playing casually.'

It was that word again. If Atobe heard it one more time he might –

'Casual tennis is definitely the way to go.'

Atobe snapped.

'You.' He pointed with two fingers and his thumb up at one of the young men acting out a mockery of proper running. 'Get me a racquet and a tennis ball. And _you_,' he said, eyes narrowed as he stared down at the captain, 'are going to play a game with me.

Everybody's eyes were on the two of them. They were probably unaccustomed to seeing anybody actually doing anything notable while in the gymnasium. 'I am Atobe Keigo, captain of the Hyoutei tennis team.' He paused, but nobody seemed to recognise him. It didn't matter though. He'd make sure they all knew his name by the end of the week. 'After I reduce your captain to dust in the artificial wind current coursing through this gymnasium, I will be taking charge of this club.'

To let these magnificent facilities be wasted on these people who could hardly be called tennis players – Atobe Keigo would not condone it. So what if he was only here for two weeks? He was Atobe Keigo, which meant that he was somebody who got things done, and got them done the way he wanted them.

What Atobe Keigo wanted right now was a real, working tennis club.

**-tick-**

'Haruhi, you done changing?'

The lone girl in the Ouran High School Host Club quickly pulled her vest on, and then stepped out. She smiled when she saw an Oshitari sandwich with the Hitachiin twins as the bread.

'How did you find the Host Club, Oshitari-san?' she asked. She quickly looked up at the clock – it was a bit late, so the mackerel on sale at the super was probably all sold out...

But she was staying with Hikaru and Kaoru, she remembered, so it didn't matter.

Oshitari smirked. 'It's fascinating how you've managed to monetise your characters, Fujioka. You were certainly a much more _dazzling _sight in your costume. Not something I thought that somebody at the top of his class would have time for.'

What should she say? She couldn't tell him she was only here because she had broken a vase, because Kyouya wanted everyone to believe that she was in the Host Club because she loved the attention of wealthy young women as much as they loved hers. However, Kaoru saved her from having to come up with a response.

'He's actually just a pervert who likes to have girls fawning over him,' the redhead said in a stage whisper, cupping his hand around his mouth and Oshitari's ear. 'But it's a secret, so you can't tell anybody.'

Hikaru nodded, grinning. Into Oshitari's other ear: 'Haruhi only acts all innocent since it goes well with his scholarship student charm.'

'Yes, that's me,' she chimed in dryly. 'Debauched and contrived. Now can we go pick Atobe-san up from the tennis club so we can leave? I have homework that needs doing so I can keep up my image.'

There was, however, no need for that, because Atobe had appeared, with what seemed like the entire tennis club in tow. He was jogging at what seemed like a leisurely pace for him, while the boys that trailed after him were panting like dogs in the summer.

'Kaoru, is that – '

' – I think it is, Hikaru.'

The twins were looking at Atobe with something akin to astonishment, though Haruhi wasn't sure why. 'Atobe-san, are you not finished with your club activities yet?'

The brunet halted, and the young man behind him fell into Atobe's back, who stepped away. What ensued was a comic but pathetic human domino effect.

'I think that they can continue their laps by themselves now.' Atobe turned to look at his followers, and his expression was uncompromising. 'Am I correct?'

It took less than ten seconds for all the tennis club members to get back up and resume running in single file.

'Atobe. How on _earth_ did you do that?'

'Seriously, our tennis club is the most pitiful thing ever, and that's taking into account our lacrosse team that only meets up on days of the month that are multiples of twenty-nine.

'Which means, only on the twenty-ninth.'

'Plus they sometimes cancel when the month has an even number of days.'

Hikaru and Kaoru looked a little bit like goldfish, although Haruhi was still not quite sure what the fuss was about. Atobe seemed pleased at the attention though, so it was fine, she supposed.

While they walked to the front of the school, Atobe told them the Tale of How He Slaughtered the Tennis Team Captain and a Ball Machine. Tennis was clearly his element, Haruhi decided. He'd seemed a bit out of sorts, but clearly the tennis club was a better fit for him than the Host Club.

On the topic of clubs, with Oshitari hosting for two weeks, she would have less work. Though that would mean her debt would be paid off more slowly, she would also have more time to study. As well, since as part of the program the hosts were expected to feed their guests, Hikaru and Kaoru would be providing the meals for Haruhi as well because 'your commoner ingredients would scare our elite ingredients to death if they had to be served on the same table'. However, she still needed to bring a lunchbox to school.

'Oi, Haruhi! What are you thinking so hard about?'

Somebody nudged her side playfully – she didn't have to look to know it was Hikaru. 'Tomorrow's lunch,' she said honestly. 'I need food for my lunchbox.'

**-tock-**

And that was how the Hitachiin twins, Oshitari and Atobe ended up in a commoner's supermarket. Atobe was still a bit miffed that Fujioka was more concerned about the future contents of his stomach than his riveting account of how he'd conquered the tennis club and made himself king.

Meanwhile, the twins were busy adding snacks to Haruhi's basket.

'Haruhi, we're getting this!'

'Hikaru, look! This one comes with a toy!'

'I'm not paying for you to rot out your teeth,' Fujioka finally said, handing the basket that was now filled to the brim with candy to the twin on his right. He took out a package of fish, which was the only thing he had put into the basket in the first place. 'Atobe-san, Oshitari-san, I'm sorry that you've had to tag along.'

'I don't mind,' replied Oshitari. 'I go shopping with my mother all the time.'

Atobe raised an eyebrow – that was a titbit he'd never heard before – but didn't comment on it, as Fujioka had turned to him.

'I suppose you've never been in a supermarket before, Atobe-san?'

He shook his head in reply, and Fujioka shared a smile with Oshitari, as if to say, 'Rich people.' So as not to be overlooked, Atobe turned to share his sentiments about commoners with the Hitachiins, but they were nowhere in sight.

'Atobe-san.' Recapturing his attention, Fujioka held out the fish. 'Would you mind holding this for me while I go grab another basket?' Atobe opened his mouth to reply, but stopped upon finding his hands full of fish. 'Thank you!'

And Fujioka was off too.

There was a stifled chuckle from Oshitari which Atobe did not appreciate. Eyes narrowed, he asked, 'Something you want to say, Yuushi?'

'Nothing at all, Keigo.' His dratted teammate was _smirking_ now. 'I just thought it would be interesting if the rest of our team could see you now, holding a dead mackerel like it'll come back to life and start flopping in your hands.'

'Excuse me for not knowing how to handle uncooked ingredients,' Atobe retorted with a sniff. 'And if you tell any of the tennis club members about this then expect to be running laps until you are so sore that you cannot walk for days.'

'Oh, what's this about Oshitari being so sore he can't walk for days?'

'This sounds _very_ interesting, doesn't it, Hikaru?'

'I have to agree, Kaoru.'

And the twins were back, each with two baskets full of sweets. 'Where's Haruhi?' they said at the same time, both looking in different directions with opposite hands over their eyes.

'Right here.' And Haruhi, along with a basket of food, was standing beside Atobe. 'Thank you, Atobe-san, for holding the fish for me.'

Atobe just handed the fish over – after all, it was just a fish; nothing to be thanked for – and asked, 'Is that all you need, Fujioka?'

The short young man nodded. 'This will be enough. Now, what were you talking about?'

'Oh, just about how Atobe plans to make Oshitari so sore he can't walk for days,' Hitachiin said, grinning.

'That's nice,' Fujioka said, 'but you only get one snack each so you better start putting the contents of your baskets back on the shelves, Hikaru. And Kaoru, you too – I thought I had told you to keep Hikaru under check.'

One of the Hitachiins smiled in a pathetic attempt at an apologetic manner, while the other one just rolled his eyes. Then they departed once more, leaving Oshitari, Fujioka and Atobe by themselves.

'If you like, you can pick a snack out too, Oshitari-san, Atobe-san,' Fujioka said. With a sigh, he looked at his basket. 'Though I suppose you don't think these are much of a novelty, do you, Oshitari-san?'

Oshitari just chuckled. 'No, usually I'm the one taking Keigo out to burgers and listening to him complain about how dirty the seats are.'

Why had the conversation turned to commoner commiseration again?

As Fujioka talked about one of her upperclassmen's fascination with toys that came with children's snacks, Atobe decided that it was going to be a long two weeks at Ouran.

**-tick-**

'Though you're still significantly wealthier than I am, Oshitari-san,' Haruhi said finally with a laugh, 'so you can probably understand my classmates better than I can.' They were now in Hikaru and Kaoru's limousine, having paid for Haruhi's yet uncooked lunch and the twins' snacks (one bag of watermelon candy and a can of curry-flavoured chips, both currently being eaten voraciously).

Oshitari smirked. 'I'm afraid that Hyoutei, unlike Ouran, does not have any scholarship students, though my marks would not have been enough anyhow. Keigo is the one at the top of all his classes, from World History to Greek.'

Atobe looked a bit surprised upon hearing his name – they had been on a topic that was hard for him to relate to, Haruhi reflected. 'Greek?' she asked. 'Would that be modern or ancient?'

At this, Atobe looked even more surprised. 'Ancient. I have an interest in the epics.'

Epics. 'Then you like Homer?' Haruhi could count on one hand the people she knew who were interested in the works of the ancient Greeks, and even then, she was counting herself. As a child, she had often read translations of old masterpieces to herself, from Milton to Vergil, but she had not had much time recently for such pastimes, and even when she did, her focus had shifted more towards the philosophies.

'The Odyssey in particular,' Atobe replied, and at this, Haruhi smiled, remembering the story. Her mother had bought the unabridged translation for her, and she had spent many nights reading it, hiding under her covers with a flashlight. Her father had noticed though when he came to check up on her, only to sit down on the edge of the bed until she had read to the end.

'Though I wouldn't say no to the Iliad,' Atobe continued, a small smirk on his face. 'Have you read them as well, Fujioka?' There was something that he was leaving unsaid, and Haruhi had a feeling it was along the lines of 'That's a bit unexpected', though really, Haruhi didn't think there was any particular type of person who would be more prone to reading ancient Greek literature.

Before Haruhi could say more, the limousine had come to a stop, and the driver had already opened the door for them. Making a mental note to discuss the matter further with Atobe later, she looked out at the Hitachiin grounds, which were just as lavish as she remembered them being the last time she had visited.

Then, she remembered exactly what had happened the last time she visited, and decided to make a beeline for Hikaru and Kaoru's father as soon as possible, since he would be able to hide her from his wife, though it would probably be quite a difficult feat to find him. She hadn't even noticed him until he'd spoken up, even though he had been in the same room as her for almost the entirety of his visit last time...

'Fujioka?' Atobe pressed – wondering why she hadn't answered, perhaps. She smiled at him in some form as acquiescence and then stepped out.

At least this time around, Hitachiin Yuzuha wouldn't be able to make her model in outfits since Haruhi was still masquerading as a boy.

**-tock-**

To think Fujioka was interested in Greek literature – Atobe would have taken more time to ponder that if he hadn't been busy thinking about something else. Or rather, someone else – someone with flaming red hair, a fabulous dress and positively _radiating _fashion sense.

Hitachiin Yuzuha was in the building. More exactly, she was out of the building – the Hitachiin mansion – and sitting at the wrought iron table on the terrace, but she was definitely very in. There was probably no place in the world where the Hitachiins' mother wouldn't have fit in – she just exuded an overwhelming sense of 'yes, I am the law here' and 'yes, I am fantastic'.

Immediately, Atobe liked her.

'So. Atobe Keigo and Oshitari Yuushi.' Yuzuha (who had insisted they both just call her Yuzuha-san, and that they also call the twins by their names because otherwise they would just be yelling Hitachiin! Hitachiin! all the time) turned a discerning eye towards the two of them, with a stunning grin. 'Your belongings have already been put away into your rooms, so there's no need to worry about that. Let's have a nice chat over tea.'

A maid had already filled up the Hyoutei and Ouran students' cups, while a butler had filled Yuzuha's. 'The tealeaves just arrived from China yesterday. Take a slow sip, and tell me the taste isn't absolutely _intoxicating_. Just try!' The fashion designer's eyes were on Atobe, then on Oshitari, so there was nothing else to do but to hold the teacup by the fingers and drink up.

And drink Atobe did, letting the tea sit on his tongue for a moment before swallowing. It definitely did not taste like any tea he had drank before – it was the shade of one of the stronger black teas, but when he drank it –

– he looked over at Oshitari, who seemed equally as confounded –

– it tasted like water.

He took another sip, but the result was the same. When he raised his eyes from his teacup, he noticed that Yuzuha's gaze had returned to him, awaiting an answer.

'This tea is...' Watery, Atobe could say. This tea is watery. But somehow that didn't sound quite proper, and then if Yuzuha asked 'What do you mean, watery?' he'd have to reply with something like 'Well it tastes like water'. 'Yuushi. What do you think?'

Oshitari coughed – maybe he choked on his watery tea. 'What do I think? Keigo, I think we would all like the honour of your deigning to give us your remarkable opinion first.'

Could he get away with saying that yes, Yuzuha was right, the tea was intoxicating? Or perhaps push the _honour_ of replying back to Oshitari?

'This tea is,' Atobe said again, taking a pause in what he hoped seemed like serene contemplation. He stared at the teacup – Wedgwood, he noted – as if an answer could be read in the tealeaves at the bottom. 'Positively – '

'Isn't this just water with food colouring in it?'

Atobe's eyes snapped to the source of the voice: Fujioka, a teacup in his hand and a frown on his face, looking like he hadn't just said something extremely insulting to somebody extremely wealthy after drinking tea that was most likely extremely expensive.

Yuzuha would probably burst out in laughter. Or well, actually, she did burst out in laughter, but that had not been the reaction Atobe expected at all.

'Haruhi-chan, you're _fantastic_! Oh, I knew you'd say that! I just bought this fantastic tea-coloured food dye in Germany and _had_ to try it out! Oh, the looks on your faces!' Yuzuha actually had tears in her eyes from laughing too hard.

'I'm sorry, Oshitari-kun, Atobe-kun. I just wanted to see how you'd react.' And Yuzuha had calmed down, laughter subsiding in favour of a stellar smile. 'Let's have some proper tea. Tell me about Hyoutei!'

And so they did, both Atobe and Oshitari talking about their experiences in the tennis club (with quite a few moments of 'How is that physically possible?' in terms of both human ability and physics), when something occurred to Atobe.

Yuzuha had said Haruhi-_chan_. Was there a story to that offbeat honorific?

Atobe couldn't ponder it further though, because he was too busy making sure the rest of his food wasn't fake. For good reason too, since no more than a minute later, Oshitari had bit into a biscuit made of rubber.

**-tick-**

Finally, Haruhi had been able to retire to her room. At tea, Atobe had mentioned that he liked Yuzuha's designs and then that had been the better part of an hour discussing various outfits. Haruhi was not particularly interested in the topic, so after the sun had completely set, she tried to excuse herself, only to be told that they would be having dinner in an hour or so anyway so why didn't she just sit and get to know her new housemates?

Then, at dinner – which had been delicious, so there was that – there had been so many courses that Haruhi lost count. It had been enjoyable, since she had had the chance to talk to Hikaru and Kaoru's father, who she noticed about halfway through the meal.

However, dinner had lasted for far longer than Haruhi's dinners usually did, so it was already ten by the time she could sit down at the desk in her room to review the materials covered in her classes. Luckily, there was nothing that she hadn't understood, so all she had to do was give the texts a cursory lookover. There was an essay that she needed to write for English as well as some maths homework, but she only needed to revise her essay and the maths homework was simple.

She would need to find out where the food she bought had been put though, since when she arrived, all of her bags, including the cloth one with the mackerel and miscellaneous vegetables, had been taken and put away. When she'd asked Hikaru and Kaoru's father, he had told her it was probably in one of the kitchens – the fact that the Hitachiins had multiple kitchens surprised her, though it really shouldn't have – but he wasn't sure, so she would have to wake up earlier tomorrow and ask a maid where she would be able to find them and then prepare her lunch. She had also received permission from Hikaru and Kaoru's father (and was feeling a bit guilty when she realised that she still didn't know his name) to use the kitchens at her discretion.

The room was furnished with its own bathroom and study; to be fair, it was more of a suite, since it was about the size of Haruhi's apartment. There was also a walk-in closet where Haruhi had found her clothes already hung up, alongside some other clothes that were obviously for her – a well-meant gift from Yuzuha, perhaps, but there was no way she could wear them and still keep up the pretence of manhood.

Suddenly, her mobile rang, and then she remembered: she had promised to call her father as soon as she had settled in at Hikaru and Kaoru's.

Picking it up, she held it a little ways away from her ear as she answered, because she was sure her father would be speaking loudly.

'Haruhi! Why didn't you call earlier?'

And she was right.

'Sorry, I got caught up in studying.' And she had, though she had also gotten caught up in a slew of other things. 'Did you reheat the dinner I put in the refrigerator for you?'

'Yes, but it just wasn't the same as food still hot from when you've cooked it! Oh Haruhi, when will you be coming back? I miss you so much already!'

'It's just a month.'

'A _month_! How can you say just a month? I don't think I can survive without seeing you for so long! On top of that, you're staying with those rascally twins – I wish you were staying with Kyouya instead; I can trust him.'

To be honest, Haruhi definitely preferred staying with the twins more than with her dark-haired upperclassman, but saying that to her father wouldn't be productive. Instead, she said, 'I met with my transfer student today,' changing the subject.

'I hope you know I have a problem with that too! Staying with so many boys under one roof – I can only condone it because Kyouya assured me everything would be fine, since you have separate rooms. But I still don't like it, especially since I don't know anything about the boy whose house you'll be staying at.'

Sometimes, Haruhi found the frequency with which her father and Kyouya spoke a little bit frightening. 'His name is Atobe Keigo. He plays tennis.' And reads Greek literature, Haruhi added inwardly.

'Hm. Is he cute?'

Was he? Haruhi wasn't actually the best person at gauging that sort of thing – she knew objectively that the rest of the host club was, by any scale, gorgeous, but she had never paid much attention to looks (which is why she had ended up with a terrible haircut and an unflattering vest that fateful day one year or so ago).

'Maybe?' she finally answered. Atobe probably wasn't ugly, at least.

'_Maybe_? What's that supposed to mean?'

Haruhi glanced at the grandfather clock to her left – it was almost eleven. 'I have to study, so I'm going to hang up.'

'Haruhi!'

'Good night.'

And she hung up.

**-tick-**

'Oh, that's gorgeous! Turn for me, could you?'

Atobe obliged, spinning on the heels of the strappy black boots Yuzuha had handed him (along with an overbearing trench coat, a low-cut dress shirt and fitted slacks). 'How's this?' he said, smirking. The private runway in the Hitachiin mansion was giving Atobe definite ideas – without doubt, a worthwhile investment. He could convert one of the ballrooms.

'Fantastic! Athletic young men are really the best. Oshitari-kun, won't you try some on too?' Yuzuha gestured towards innumerable racks of clothes. 'Perhaps a pinstripe suit?'

'I'm fine, thank you,' Atobe's teammate said drily. 'Atobe is more of a solo spotlight man anyhow.'

Atobe would have protested this poor representation of his character if it weren't true. Instead, he just directed his smirk towards Oshitari and said, 'Try not to become _too_ enraptured by my beautiful form.'

'I will have to take you boys out to a fashion show some time – fantastic arm candy,' Yuzuha commented. 'My own two boys are handsome too, of course, but everyone's already used to them so I need somebody new. I'd take Haruhi-chan, except that child has no sense whatsoever. Looks completely unnatural when told to smile.

'Some other time though, since it's – what, it's midnight already? I'm sorry for keeping you when you've still got class in the morning. Though if you feel like skipping, we can hit the runway tomorrow.' Yuzuha was grinning, but Atobe had a feeling that she was completely serious.

'Oshitari-sama, Atobe-sama,' a maid said from behind them, 'please allow me to show the way to your accommodations.' She bowed as they looked at her, and then started walking briskly down the hall. Atobe gave Oshitari a glance, and then excused themselves and followed the maid out.

'Ta!' Yuzuha called out after them.

The hallway was long, with identical doors on each side. Mirror images like the twins, Atobe thought idly.

'Yuzuha-san is charming, isn't she?' Atobe remarked.

'Mm.'

'I looked magnificent in that trench coat.'

'Mm, yes.'

'I'm in half a mind to accept her invitation.'

'Mm, definitely.'

'Yuushi, you're staring at the maid's bare thighs, aren't you.'

'Mm – what?'

The maid in front of them did not even turn around, walking at the same pace as she had been earlier.

'You really are vile, Yuushi,' Atobe said with a sigh. 'I don't see what any of your fans sees in you.'

Oshitari just smirked. 'I'm a mysterious man with an accent. What's not to like?'

'Oshitari-sama, Atobe-sama, these are your accommodations.' The maid interrupted their repartee, with one French-manicured hand indicating a door to her left. 'This door leads to Oshitari-sama's rooms, while, Atobe-sama's are behind the door beyond this one. The next door leads to Fujioka-sama's quarters, if you wish to seek him out for whatever purposes. The young masters' quarters are in the west wing, so if you require their presence, please ask any of us to accompany you.

'If there is anything at all amiss with your rooms, please call immediately. Sleep well, Oshitari-sama, Atobe-sama, but please try not to dream of any of the staff's bare thighs.'

And with that, the maid was off, her rather short black outfit swishing about quite a bit above her knees.

'Cheeky,' Oshitari commented, eyes still glued to – and Atobe just shook his head, because sometimes he wondered about his teammates.

Holding his arm out between them, Atobe said, 'This is the berth I want you to give me because I do not want your depravity closer to me than necessary, Yuushi.'

'Good night to you too, Keigo.' Oshitari gave Atobe an infernal smirk before deliberately knocking their shoulders together.

Atobe made a mental note to assign Oshitari laps the next morning, because even if they were not at Hyoutei he was still the captain of the tennis team. Ten laps around the Hitachiin grounds would do nicely to make sure the bespectacled young man wasn't getting too careless from lack of practice. And another five laps for the smirk.

**-to be continued-**

Why yes this story is going at a glacial pace! Both in terms of story pacing and actual, real-life pacing. Oops. Here's another chapter after, what, over two years of inactivity? Anyhow, thank you for reading!


End file.
